Examen Final (Aventures)
by BemothHyde
Summary: Bob suit son apprentissage à l'Académie des Mages. Son examen final approche à grands pas mais ses démons (voir son démon) ont décidé de faire des siennes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ceci est une première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Aventures. Ce n'est qu'une première partie et j'ai souhaité m'attacher à un seul personnage pour l'instant, notre international et démoniaque Bob lorsqu'il était encore sur les bancs de l'académie (y aura peut être des guests si vous êtes sages).**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun de ces personnages qui sont la propriété de Mahyar, Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

La pièce était immensément noire. L'obscurité semblait être faite de carbone tellement elle était épaisse et empêtrait ses mouvements. Son souffle s'arrêtait à la commissure de ses lèvres et l'air peinait à pénétrer dans ses narines. Sa seule présence dans cet endroit le portait aux confins du malaise et amenait son estomac à l'orée de ses dents. L'horizon était désespérément vide de tout espoir.

Il tenta de frotter ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour contrer un froid inexistant. Son épiderme paniquait au contact du vide, s'hérissait de tout son long tel un chat apeuré au contact de l'eau. Seul le fonctionnement sourd et silencieux de sa machinerie interne lui permettait de rester alerte dans cette pièce de cécité.

Soudain une ombre parmi les ténèbres passa au coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête en vain puisque celle-ci se dissipa à nouveau à travers les lambeaux de vision dont il disposait. Immédiatement, elle réapparut de l'autre côté et disparut aussitôt qu'il tentait de l'observer. Puis son ricanement malsain ricocha sur ses tympans comme des mouches affolées qui bourdonnaient dans sa cervelle. Puis, l'ombre se décrocha de sa cachette et fondit telle une bête sauvage sur sa proie impuissante :

-BALTHAZAR OCTAVIUS BARNABE !

Le sus-nommé, appelé Bob dans la suite du récit pour des raisons pratiques évidentes, s'extirpa de ce cauchemar éveillé en un instant et bégaya d'une voix éraillée qui venait juste de quitter l'adolescence :

-NON MONSIEUR, LES GRINCEMENTS DE LITS SONT L'ŒUVRE DE MES VOISINS DE CHAMBRES !

L'homme fut lui-même surpris de cette réponse aussi spontanée et sursauta dans son épais fauteuil de velours rembourré. Ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux d'une chouette tandis que son nez s'apparentait à un bec de faucon. Son plumage n'était guère plus fourni, le temps ayant fait son œuvre sur son crâne ne laissant plus qu'un léger duvet parsemé ses tempes et l'arrière de son crâne. Néanmoins, celui-ci lui accorda de conserver une barbe blanche fournie et douillette qui pendait sur son torse. Celle-ci était elle-même piquetée de mèches pourpres qui semblaient presque flamboyer lorsqu'il bougeait.

Le Professeur Fahnëk n'était pourtant point farouche. Ses cours n'étaient que théorie sur la Combustion de la Mana et sur l'histoire des grands Pyromages. Il rechignait néanmoins à lancer des exercices pratiques, au grand dam de ses élèves et les prohibait formellement de faire usage de leur connaissance en dehors du cours. Ses justifications de ces refus tournaient généralement autour d'élèves aux tendances incendiaires dont les parents nobles se seraient plaints d'amputations suite à quelques feux d'artifices ayant mal tournés.

Néanmoins, Bob restait un membre constant de l'audience de ses cours. Il avait rejoint l'Académie des Mages il y a de cela 4 ans désormais. Malgré les avertissements de ces prédécesseurs, il avait tenu à choisir ce cours comme son étude finale de formation. Il avait délaissé l'étude des Langues, la Magie Mentale ainsi que l'Histoire des Démons, Elementaires et Créatures non-humanoïdes dans lesquels il semblait exceller pourtant. Le Professeur Fahnëk ricana d'une voix grinçante qui faisait penser à une plume grattant un vieux parchemin :

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme peut objecter à de jeunes gens sur la voie de l'âge adulte qui découvre leur corps ? Mais ce n'était pas la question mon jeune ami, je souhaitai savoir quel est pour vous le premier stade d'une Combustion réussie ?

Bob se reprit, surpris d'être désarçonné par une question aussi simple. Sa main vint gratter une démangeaison imaginaire à travers sa robe d'apprenti, puis se dirigea vers son bouc mal taillé. Il se remettait à peine de son absence qu'il tentait d'arranger dans sa cervelle l'ordre chronologique du sort demandé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla :

-La Combustion, comme la plupart des sorts, commence par une Incantation qui a pour but de préciser la forme que la Psychée devra revêtir par la suite.

Le vieux professeur l'invita à disserter sur la suite des évènements. Bob ne se priva pas d'étaler sa science et relata les diverses étapes, allant de la Concentration jusqu'à l'Explosion de la Psychée. A la fin de sa récitation, le professeur sembla néanmoins légèrement déçu mais ne souleva aucune erreur :

-Mon petit Balthazar, vos connaissances acquises ne doivent point se mettre en travers de votre attention à l'avenir. Je ne vois guère de camarades à vos côtés pour bavarder alors, à part si vous êtes adepte des dialogues schizophréniques, j'aimerai que votre principal interlocuteur reste ma personne, compris ?

Bob déglutit et acquiesça. L'expression « dialogue schizophrénique » prit une allure bien macabre dans son cas mais il se garda bien d'en faire part à son professeur. Le reste du cours fut bien morne néanmoins puisque Fahnëk se contenta d'énumérer les exploits de l'Empereur Furénor, premier Pyromage connu à ce jour et bien sûr, personnage dont Bob connaissait la vie du bout des doigts.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué, lors du premier anniversaire dont il arrivait à se souvenir encore, son père lui avait offert le journal personnel de l'Empereur en l'incitant à prendre exemple sur sa personne. Chaque jour, l'Empereur se complaisait à immoler un de ses domestiques, pris totalement au hasard dans la masse qui s'évertuait à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Il s'emparait de leurs cendres funèbres et s'en faisaient des rails mortuaires tout au long de la journée. Il pensait que cela lui permettait d'insuffler l'âme de ses victimes et d'absorber leurs pouvoirs magiques. Cette pensée n'était pas si illogique que cela puisqu'il était connu pour avoir fait émerger un volcan au pied d'une cité rebelle, volcan qui était toujours en activité ce jour.

Néanmoins, cette méthode présentait le désavantage de provoquer de violentes quintes de toux. Son dernier domestique le retrouva un jour dans une flaque de sang, après qu'il ait toussé si violemment qu'il aurait craché ses poumons sur le sol. Il suspectait son père, avec qui l'Empereur jouait fréquemment aux cartes les soirs de pleine lune, lorsque le plan démonique se superposait au monde, d'avoir planifier cet assassinat après la mise au jour d'une de ses ruses pour gagner à chaque coup.

Bob ressortit du bureau du professeur les yeux tirés et les joues creusées. Les longues palabres ennuyeuses du professeur semblaient s'être incrustées dans les muscles de son visage. L'absence de pratique dans ce cours le poussait lentement mais sûrement vers une dépression sinistre.

Dans les luxueux corridors de l'Académie, il trainassa, sa besace de cuir à la main en tentant d'éclaircir le brouillard qui s'était posé autour de sa cervelle. Des tentures dorées se bousculaient sur les murs tandis que les plafonds arboraient des arabesques subtiles et somptueuses indiquant la route du visiteur. Les lianes qui y étaient gravées semblaient en effet se mouvoir lorsque le regard s'y posait et leurs feuilles pointaient vers la direction souhaitée. Le sol était tapissée d'une riche moquette d'un alliage de satin et velours, laissant les occupants du lieu se déplacer pieds nus sans guère de souci pour la plante des pieds. Enfin, aux endroits où la tapisserie étaient absentes, on pouvait apercevoir une pierre de type granit qui arboraient un bleu-gris fascinant. Les joints qui imbriquaient les briques les unes avec les autres scintillaient eux-mêmes de mille feux, prouvant le passage d'une énergie mystérieuse dans ces couloirs.

L'Académie des Mages était un prestigieux lieu d'apprentissage dans le Cratère. Les nobles se bousculaient à son portillon, montrant fièrement leur nouveau-né qui disposait d'aptitudes féériques selon leurs dires leur donnant l'habileté de faire bouillir de l'eau à distance ou faire fuir tout animal domestique du logis. Bien souvent, ces nourrissons n'étaient capables que de pleurer à la première vue d'un érudit et à venir saloper les tentures de leur incontinence natale.

Mais la Magie était selon la rumeur source de prestige, preuve d'un sang pur et sacré alors, le moindre signe un tant soit peu magique était signe d'un potentiel fabuleux. Les mères étaient souvent plus enclines à laisser leurs mômes en études, craignant de les voir partir à la guerre précocement ou être enrôlés dans on ne sait quelques cultes. Les pères rechignaient souvent à l'idée de voir leurs progénitures entourées d'autant de bouquins et de vieilles pierres sans guère d'entraînement aux armes ou tout simplement physique. Mais la vision d'un fils érudit, atteignant des cours et des niveaux sociaux bien supérieurs aux leurs remportaient la manche en fin de compte.

Pour Bob, l'accession fut plus qu'aisée. Bien que d'origine plébéienne, son père s'était acharné du temps où il était présent à fournir à sa mère et lui un cadre de vie riche, citadin voir même bourgeois. Sa mère s'était bien gardée de mentionner ses origines semi-démones aux Mages bien sûr mais son potentiel fut aisément remarqué par les érudits qui le prirent sous leurs ailes. Cela ferait une bouche de moins à nourrir et au vu des capacités du jeune Bob, l'Académie s'était même proposée de fournir une pension et une bourse pour sa mère et dédommager l'absence d'un fils à la maison. Tout le monde était content, Bob pourrait enfin s'exercer à la magie sans que sa mère vienne le rouspéter et sa mère se débarrassait d'une catastrophe ambulante de son ménage. Elle espérait secrètement que la proximité avec de tels sages finisse par effacer les tendances pyromanes de son fils et assagisse son comportement hérité de son père.

Pour cela, le cadre studieux eu rapidement raison du tempérament de Bob. Il comprit rapidement que faire une démonstration un peu trop vive de ses pouvoirs pourrait rapidement mettre la puce à l'oreille de ses instructeurs. Un demi-démon à l'Académie, ce n'était pas une première. Il avait eu vent de certains de ses prédécesseurs qui au fur et à mesure de leur apprentissage s'étaient laissés griser par leur propre potentiel. Un avait voulu invoquer un démon en plein cours sur les Sceaux, Glyphes et Runes magiques. Il fut décapité sec par un des gardes de l'Académie sans plus de discours.

En parlant des gardes de l'Académie, Bob vit deux armures patrouiller devant lui et venant à sa rencontre. Le crissement froid de leurs jointures sonnait telle une guillotine sur ses rails. Leurs mouvements étaient inhumains de par leur raideur. Certains diraient mécaniques. Ils dépassèrent Bob sans s'en inquiéter, le dépassant de deux têtes aisément, leurs hallebardes au poing. Bob frissonna et ne s'attarda point. Ces machines avaient été conçus par des ingénieurs nains et elles avaient été enchantées par les Mages pour traquer toute source de magie démoniaque et de mettre un terme à leur vie. Ils ne pouvaient cependant se déplacer uniquement dans les couloirs de l'Académie, leurs existences étant alimentées par la Psyché qui suintait des murs.

Néanmoins, le jeune apprenti avait appris à utiliser seulement la psyché émanant de sa partie humaine. Celle-ci était bien suffisante pour effectuer les divers sortilèges mineurs demandés lors des cours. Ce ne serait que mentir que sa partie démoniaque le démangeait de laisser exploser ses pouvoirs, surtout en pleine figure du Professeur Fahnëk mais Bob était parfaitement conscient des conséquences que cela aurait sur sa personne, mais aussi sur sa mère. Les Eglises s'empresseraient de dépêcher leurs Inquisiteurs sur place si les Gardes ne lui avaient pas tranché le jarret d'ici là. Mais le manque d'exercice commençait à se faire sentir sérieusement, il sentait des fois des étincelles se glisser sous ses ongles, prêtes à jaillir inopinément et à dévore la Psyché autour de lui.

Il passa alors devant le cours des Aquamages, plein à craquer, et il constata avec envie leurs exercices par la fenêtre embuée. Certains s'amusaient à créer d'habiles typhons entre leurs doigts, certains cristallisaient des bulles en légers flocons tandis qu'enfin d'autres la transformaient en épaisse brume qui s'écharpaient autour de leurs membres.

Il tenta de traverser rapidement pour mettre fin à ce supplice quand une voix charmeuse le héla :

-Et bien, ne serait-ce là point l'unique apprenti Pyromage de l'Académie qui daignerait sortir de l'antre de la Chouette ?

Le jeune apprenti s'arrêta net et tourna des talons comme sur des rails. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Adelyn, sa camarade qui appréciait plus que tous de le charrier. Ses mèches rousses retombaient doucement sur ses joues rebondies et blanches, s'écoulant tels des torrents de lave sur ses épaules cernées par sa robe d'apprentie bleue azur. Selon les codes vestimentaires des Mages, apparemment décidés par quelques érudits libidineux, celui-ci arborait à la différence de celui des hommes un col plongeant qui ne manquait pas de mettre en valeur la devanture de la donzelle.

Son sourire se fit malicieux et innocent, pensant que le regard vide de Bob était dû à sa remarque aussi subtile qu'un dragon et aussi tranchante qu'une lame émoussée et non aux instincts mâles du jeune homme hypnotisé par ses attributs mammaires. Ce dernier secoua de la tête pour mettre de nouveau ses idées en place :

-J'é…j'étais sur le point de décéder d'ennui là-bas. Je vais finir par glisser des aiguilles dans mes manches pour me tenir éveillé, se plaignit-il.

Adelyn le rejoignit, occultant son fameux décolleté à l'aide d'épais ouvrages en cuir relié et le consola aussi maladroitement qu'elle le put :

-Estime-toi heureux, si tu savais à quel point Professeure Arlèc nous demande de nous exercer à la Magie de l'Eau, on doit constamment trouver de nouvelles applications et de nouvelles formes à pratiquer.

La tête de Bob se fit de plus en plus pesante. La bonne volonté d'Adelyn le désarmait. Elle souhaitait faire de son mieux mais finissait toujours par remuer le couteau dans la plaie voir à saler la lame au cours du processus. Ses prétendants finissaient généralement par lui interdire toute proximité avec leur personne, tellement ses maladresses devenaient gênantes à la longue.

Elle était sortie un jour avec un Apprenti de la Magie Mentale. Le jour de son examen final, alors qu'il devait faire la démonstration d'un simple sort de projection mentale, Adelyn avait voulu se lever de la foule pour l'encourager. Elle avait alors marché sur un pan de sa robe et était tombée à la renverse sur les rangs de devants. Son ex-petit ami avait alors eu la mauvaise idée de regarder en la direction de sa dulcinée durant son incantation qui se trouvait les quatre fers en l'air. Voyant une partie de son corps qui était jusqu'alors inconnue pour lui, il commença à bredouiller de gêne la fin de son incantation. Cela ne manqua pas, il perdit le contrôle de son sort qui imprima dans la tête du jury une image bien plus érotique que ce qui était demandé. Les membres de ce dernier dépassant aisément les trois quarts de siècles, la moitié d'entre eux avait dû être évacuée à cause de saignements de nez intempestifs et d'embolies cardiaques. Ils finirent par conclure que le pauvre bougre n'était guère concentré et ne méritait point d'accéder au rang de Mage de l'Académie.

Mais Adelyn était une amie loyale et sincère. Elle dégageait cette sorte de franchise qui lui ouvrait l'attention de tous ses interlocuteurs et appelaient à la sympathie. Malgré son innocence, elle était attirée par la gentillesse des gens et voulait émerveiller constamment le monde qui l'entourait plutôt que d'être émerveillé par lui. Elle avait tenté un jour de faire neiger en plein été, malgré les protestations de son ami qui ne souhaitait pas voir cette belle journée ensoleillée gâchée.

Malheureusement pour Bob, Adelyn était aussi particulièrement douée dans son domaine et l'eau semblait être une seconde nature pour elle. Lorsqu'elle faisait appel aux arcanes aquatiques, des gouttelettes se déployaient autour de ses membres tandis qu'une rosée scintillait d'un éclat doux et apaisant sur sa peau. La neige était tombée drue ce jour-là, recouvrant une bonne partie de l'académie d'un manteau glacial et valant à Bob une bronchite carabinée qui le cloua au lit pendant le reste des vacances.

Celle-ci enfonça le clou néanmoins du malheur académique de Bob :

-Mais comment tu vas faire devant les examinateurs ? Je veux dire, ils vont te demander de déployer une magie supérieure pour justifier ton accession au statut de Mage ! Tous tes prédécesseurs ont échoué et l'Académie n'a pas connu de nouveaux Pyromages depuis au moins 10 promotions.

Elle n'avait point tort. Les derniers prétendants à ce statut se sont littéralement vautrés à chaque fois à l'examen, pensant qu'ils ne leur suffiraient que de la théorie pour générer des flammes magiques suffisantes. Certains n'ont réussi qu'à faire sortir de la fumée du bout de leurs doigts. D'autres ont pris feu spontanément. Et enfin, les derniers ont eu de la chance de ne rien produire du tout et d'éviter soit la honte publique, soit de sévices graves. Mais aucun n'évita les appréciations cinglantes du Professeur Fahnëk qui ne se privait pas pour déblatérer sur la génération d'incapables qui parasitaient les bancs de l'académie.

Les autres Professeurs ne s'en inquiétaient guère. La présence du Professeur Fahnëk poussait le département de la Pyromagie au bord du gouffre et leur permettait d'aller quémander des crédits supplémentaires auprès de l'Archimage Dumastrel pour accueillir le flot d'étudiant qui reniait cette discipline autrefois si appréciée. Ils se gardaient bien alors de reporter les pratiques pédagogiques inefficaces de leurs confrères. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un nouveau Professeur vienne leur faire concurrence et siphonne leurs précieux crédits qui au vu de la vétusté du matériel utilisé, ne servait clairement pas qu'à assurer la réussite de leurs disciples.

Mais Bob était sûr de lui. Qu'importe qu'il ne puisse pas mettre en pratique les enseignements de son maître. Il en avait eu un bien meilleur avant l'Académie. Le meilleur maître qu'un Pyromage pouvait disposer : son père Enoch, prince Démon. Bon, s'il avait suivi ses enseignements à la lettre, il aurait déjà immolé l'intégralité de ses camarades, réduit en cendres le jury et arracher les âmes des professeurs pour les plonger dans un puit infernal. Il était néanmoins sûr que lors de l'examen final qui l'attendait dans quelques jours, le jury n'y verrait que du feu.

Bob sourit et esquissa une petite quinte de rire. Adelyn crut voir un instant ses pupilles se dilater et tourner au pourpre sanguinaire mais elle mit cela sur le compte d'une conjonctivite passagère et continua gaiement son chemin en sa compagnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Je voudrais vous remercier de votre soutien tout d'abord, que ce soit à travers vos critiques ou le fait que vous suiviez ma fanfic, ça ne fait que me motiver (qu'est ce qu'un auteur sans public ?)**

 **Bref, au milieu des death fics, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite des Aventures de Bob car croyez moi, je ne vais pas le lâcher de si tôt (je vais même prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer !).**

 **Bref, ENJOY !**

Bob fixait une mouche au plafond. Son vol irrégulier le tenait encore éveillé, forçant ses paupières à rester ouvertes. Il se prélassait dans son lit douillet un drap mis en travers. L'aménagement de la chambre bien que frugale était confortable. Deux lits étaient disposés de chaque côté de la pièce, faisant face à deux fenêtres étroites. Chacun des colocataires disposait d'une ample armoire qui n'était généralement que stockage car la garde-robe des mages était bien évidemment monotone. Il possédait aussi de larges bureaux où étaient étalés parchemins et grimoires sur lesquels des notes s'apparentant plus à des gribouillages qu'à une pensée claire et intelligible était inscrite.

La chaleur se fit moite en cette soirée d'été alors que la chambre était inondée d'une douce lumière ocre. Il appréciait ces moments crépusculaires où les rayons du soleil semblaient pénétrer la matière en elle-même, mettant en feu les particules qui la composaient. On entendait au loin les cumulonimbus crépiter funestement, annonçant l'orage pour la soirée. La perspective d'une symphonie tonitruante rythmée par une pluie diluvienne et un tonnerre dont l'écho se répercuterait dans les couloirs de l'Académie l'enchantait particulièrement. Etant enfant, il appréciait ces orages d'été, tapis sur des coussins auprès de la fenêtre. Il sentait le monde bruler autour de lui. L'air paraissait se calciner en d'épaisses volutes humides et étouffantes. Puis le tonnerre grondait, tel un pas de géant sur le monde. En quelques minutes, le paysage autrefois flamboyant sous le crépuscule retombait en cendres noires et se cristallisait en montagnes de suie.

Vint alors les éclairs qui fendaient les cieux. Il ne les aimait guère ceux-là. Trop de lumière. Ils venaient contredire les ombres délirantes qui se bousculaient au carreau. Alors qu'il pensait apercevoir miraculeusement son père au détour d'une allée, ceux-ci prenaient un malin plaisir à révéler les débris d'étal qui formaient ce semblant de silhouette.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites pour suivre les tonneaux aériens du petit insecte et il dut se cabrer pour garder trace de sa trajectoire. Demain soir se profilait son examen final. La victoire finale sur cette Académie d'octogénaires lui semblait déjà acquise à cette heure-ci. Il tenta d'imaginer la scène. Un jury blasé de recevoir le nouveau prétendant Pyromage devant eux qui lui dicterai une vague consigne. Le Professeur Fahnëk à leurs côtés qui arborerait un sourire qu'on ne saurait s'il désire montrer la fierté envers son élève ou qu'il s'attend au résultat catastrophique qu'il a connu ses dernières années. Et lui, sûr de ses gestes, récitant son incantation du bout des lèvres, agitant les bras autour de sa tête. Des étincelles jailliraient de ses doigts puis alors que sa voix se ferait gargantuesque, sa Psyché se muerait en serpents de feu. Devant les yeux ébahis de son audience, jurys et apprentis compris, des anneaux de feu commenceraient leur orbite, l'air chaud ferait claquer sa robe à ses pieds.

Puis comble de l'ébahissement, ce serait une vague d'applaudissement qui viendrait faire souffler un vent de victoire sur ses flammes qui se consumeraient doucement en volutes cendrées. Le Professeur Fahnëk serait bouche bée tandis que plusieurs professeurs se lèveraient pour l'acclamer. L'Archimage, même s'il se garderait de montrer tout favoritisme, laisserait un sourire lui échapper. On lui remettrait son Grimoire, flambant neuf, d'un cuir rouge luisant et serti d'une tranche en rubis. Et il paraderait sous la grande voute de l'Auditorium sous les vivas du public, s'autoriserait un tour d'honneur, ferait chavirer les cœurs de ces demoiselles et…

Le fil irréel des pensées du jeune apprenti s'arrêta soudain. Son cœur manqua un battement et il avala brusquement une violente bouffée d'air cramoisi. Malgré ses fantasmes imaginaires et très agréables, une donnée lui manquait. Quelle suite donnerait-il à tout cela ? Il se rendit compte que de toutes les éventualités, il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Il pourrait rester à l'Académie. Faire revivre de ses cendres le département de la Pyromagie. Prendre un jour possession du bureau de Fahnëk. Le voir rentrer et lui annoncer d'un ton ironique que ses services ne sont plus demandés et que ses affaires ont déjà été transportées dans sa future demeure. Possiblement le cimetière de l'académie, cela réduirait les frais logistiques.

Mais Bob reconsidéra cette possibilité. Cela voulait aussi dire devoir accueillir des élèves ignares, des nobles embourgeoisés dont la seule préoccupation serait la prétention à un statut social plus élevé que leurs congénères. Cela voudrait aussi dire respecter et faire respecter les directives de l'Académie qui aurait un droit de regard inaliénable sur ses travaux. Cela voulait dire vieillir dans ses murs. Et y mourir.

Il regarda à ses côtés. Son colocataire n'était pas revenu et ne reviendrait pas avant quelques heures, trop occupé à plancher sur quelques gestes elfiques pour l'Examen du lendemain. Le demi-diable attrapa le bord de son lit et se hissa en dessous de ses lattes. Il y glissa sa main et récupéra un petit disque de marbre noir. Sur une face, un sceau complexe y était gravé. Plusieurs cercles concentriques y cohabitaient avec des runes et symboles antiques. Il posa son index sur un des symboles qui rougeoya doucement. Il activa plusieurs symboles dans un ordre déterminé puis apposa sa paume dessus. Il sentit alors un souffle volcanique se dégager de la pierre. Une chaleur mystique s'en échappa et s'épandit autour de ses membres.

Ce sceau lui avait été offert par sa mère lors de son arrivée à l'Académie. Il avait été laissé par son père quand il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Intentionnellement ou non, cela restait un mystère même si ce genre de manipulation paternelle était courant. Il l'utilisait lui-même à l'époque lorsque des membres de l'Inquisition passaient un peu trop près de leur demeure familiale.

Activé, il permettait de créer une bulle de Rétention de la Psyché. Cela restait très utile pour passer aisément sous les radars et camoufler sa présence pour son diable de père. Bob quant à lui n'en avait pas besoin constamment, sa nature de demi-diable lui offrait la possibilité de puiser aisément dans sa magie humaine. Mais cette longue période d'abstinence magique à laquelle Fahnëk le forçait le menait à un état de manque. Il lui fallait ouvrir une valve pour relâcher cette tension qui s'accumulait dans ses membres.

La magie du feu était de toute, une des plus instables et imprévisibles. Elle pouvait couver durant de longs mois comme une braise au creux des hanches. Puis, un léger zéphyr pouvait venir l'attiser. Ses flammèches se propageaient alors le long de la colonne vertébrale, léchaient sa moelle osseuse délicieusement. Elles continuaient calmement leur ascension et se propageaient à travers les omoplates. Elles rampaient outrageusement sous ses maigres muscles et s'insinuaient sous ses phalanges. La démangeaison était divine pour lui mais en même temps dérangeante.

Il s'assura que le sceau avait bien fini d'étendre la Bulle en frôlant le sceau. Il était complètement froid, presque gelé. Il se mit en tailleur sur ses couvertures, les paumes posées sur les genoux vers le ciel. Il expira doucement par la bouche. Le souffle était essentiel pour contrôler ce feu intérieur. Les lignes de ses mains se creusèrent alors que la Psyché affluait en son sein. Pour un sort aussi simple, il n'avait guère besoin d'incantation mais il devait impérativement se concentrer sur la forme qu'il allait lui donner.

Des fins traits de fumée sortirent de ses ongles accompagnés ici et là d'étincelles qui fusaient autour de lui. Il nota que celles-ci disparaissaient au-delà d'une certaine circonférence dont il était l'épicentre. La bulle fonctionnait particulièrement bien ce soir. Celle-ci empêcherait sa Psyché de s'étaler ainsi sur les murs, alertant qu'un étudiant faisait usage de sa magie en dehors de zones autorisées. De plus, la Pyromagie était aisément reconnaissable de toute, Fahnëk se ferait un plaisir de renvoyer son unique étudiant pour être dispensé d'examen.

Un début de flamme commença à prendre aux creux de ses paumes. Ce n'était guère qu'une flammèche de briquet mais ses premières tentatives lui avaient apprises que se diriger instinctivement dès le départ vers le barbecue ne ferait qu'attiser l'Autre. Il n'aurait aucune envie à prendre contrôle d'une ridicule flamme comme celle-ci. Si les premières années avaient été tumultueuses à cause de son hôte démoniaque, celui-ci avait rapidement compris que sa survie dépendait de son silence. Il avait bien tenté une ou deux fois de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience, surtout lors des siestes hivernales que l'apprenti s'autorisait lors des cours d'éthique des Mages en amphithéâtre. Cependant, la seule vision d'un Garde aux détours d'une porte, rameuté par les ondes maléfiques dégagées par l'Autre, suffisait généralement à le refroidir et à l'enfouir profondément. Son démon avait beau être sanguinaire, il était aussi intelligent et sa survie restait une variable non négociable. Les beaux jours, celui-ci l'autorisait même à jouer avec son imaginable Psyché, bien sûr sous protection du sceau.

Alors qu'il laissait une nouvelle expiration couler sur son menton serti d'une légère barbe de trois jours, les flammes prirent un peu plus d'ampleur à ses devants. Toujours sous contrôle, elles semblaient néanmoins désormais bouillir. Des excroissances langoureuses jaillissaient des deux foyers, léchant dangereusement les coins de la bulle. Celles-ci s'y écrasaient lamentablement sans possibilité de franchir la limite.

Bob ferma les yeux et calma son souffle de nouveau. Celui-ci se fit presque absent de sa gorge. L'instabilité de deux flammes s'apaisa. Celles-ci se stabilisèrent en deux colonnes lisses et rougeoyantes. D'une précision mécanique, Bob reprit une inspiration profonde. Il sentit alors les flammes qui lui léchaient les doigts se retirer progressivement dans les airs. La base des colonnes se rétracta doucement, contractant le volume des deux flammes jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment deux sphères. Quand Bob rouvrit les paupières, deux petits soleils luminescents orbitaient l'un autour de l'autre. Dans une valse incandescente, il diffusait une lumière paisible qui se fracassait contre les parois de sceau tel une écume pourpre sur des falaises invisibles. De petites cendres voletaient sur leur passage, emportées par leur attraction dans un magnifique ballet centrifuge.

Il ne se réprima de sourire. Le feu n'était considéré uniquement comme un instrument de destruction dans ce bas monde, à juste titre il fallait le dire. La grande majorité des jouets de sa jeunesse pourrait en témoigner. Mais sa nature de demi-diable lui avait soufflé un bien étrange paradigme au fil des années. Le feu n'était pas que désespoir, avidité et envie. Il était aussi source de vie et harmonie. Sans lui, le concept même de lumière et d'ombre ne faisant guère sens puisque les deux émanaient du foyer chaleureux de l'âtre. La vie ne serait guère existante, règne animal et végétal compris.

Alors qu'il contemplait ce spectacle stellaire de chambre, son esprit revint à son orientation future. Vu le degré de rareté des Pyromages ces temps-ci, ils n'étaient pas exclu qu'il puisse intégrer n'importe quelle cour dans les environs. Les ducs et barons n'hésiteraient pas à l'entretenir tant qu'il resterait à leurs côtés. Un laboratoire personnel, trois repas luxueux par jour et sûrement quelques assistantes dont il pourrait jouir pour une aide hum hum…personnelle. Les deux soleils dansants semblèrent se parer de couleurs plus flamboyantes qu'à l'habituée et à rayonner aux rythmes de son cœur. L'esprit du demi-diable redescendit rapidement dans sa chambre et il calma leur intensité. La séance oscillait dangereusement vers une sorte d'expérience de masturbation magique et il doutait fortement des capacités du sceau à contenir un hypothétique orgasme.

A quoi bon se mettre à la solde du premier roitelet qui souhaiterait voir sa présence apporter un quelconque prestige à sa cour ? Quelle différence y aurait-il entre lui et un animal de compagnie qui le distrairait les soirs de pluie ? Les nobles sont tels des enfants gâtés, ils envient ardemment ce qu'ils n'ont point mais ne sont guère enclins à subir les coûts de ce qu'ils possèdent. Les premiers seraient certes agréables mais le maître du territoire se fera rapidement un plaisir de lui couper progressivement ses fonds si ceux-ci venaient à excéder le plaisir de sa présence à table. Il finirait comme un vieux cafard increvable que personne n'oserait sortir de la maison car faisant désormais partie du paysage.

Et s'il choisissait de se porter vers la politique ? Les mages étaient monnaies courantes au sein de la Guilde des Intendants. Ses membres prenaient la charge de la gestion paisible de certaines régions, notamment rurales car désertées par la noblesse. Néanmoins, ceux-ci avaient accès à des points stratégiques du Cratère que ce soit des routes commerciales ou des accès privilégiés à certaines ressources rares. Ils inspiraient le respect, avaient accès à des responsabilités qui les mettaient sur un pied d'égalité avec les Eglises et les nobles. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur des contestations du pouvoir qu'ils avaient acquis ces dernières années alors que leur guilde avait été fondée au départ surtout comme une aide administrative pour occuper le territoire.

Bob se rendit compte que c'était peut-être là une voie de sortie rêvée pour lui. Il n'aurait guère de mal à intégrer les Intendants. Il se mettrait hors de portée des Eglises et en sûreté dans un premier temps dans une petite bourgade agricole. Son érudition ainsi que sa maîtrise d'une magie aujourd'hui rare ne seront que deux atouts le propulsant durant son ascension. Il aurait accès à des artefacts que même l'Académie ne pourrait se procurer au fur-et-à-mesure de ses promotions. Aucun de ses congénères ne se permettrait de lui rendre des comptes sur ses travaux magiques, par peur que ce dernier lui rende la pareille. Il pousserait les arcanes de la Pyromagie jusqu'à ses limites, s'affranchissant des règles ennuyeuses qui bridaient l'Académie. Qu'importe l'hérésie pourvu que la connaissance y soit.

Ce proverbe improvisé ne manqua pas de le faire sourire mais il est vrai que la politique lui offrait d'un côté la possibilité de se consacrer à l'étude de la magie tout en lui fournissant des revenus suffisants pour financer ses recherches et une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour trépasser quelques interdits idiots. Son habileté à monologuer et à discourir aisément ne deviendra que plus utile dans un tel cas.

Un petit ricanement franchit le gosier du jeune demi-diable. Son ambition nouvelle se faisait euphorisante alors qu'il laissait sa Psyché se détendre autour de lui. Telle une avalanche, le ricanement emporta progressivement sa constance. Ses côtes se soulevèrent aux rythmes de ses hoquets de rire. Il laissa alors échapper de ses cordes vocales un rire gras et satisfait qui emplit la chambre, la bulle de rétention ne se préoccupant que de la Psyché.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et recouvrit d'un bref flash l'intégralité de la pièce. Bob sursauta et perdit sa concentration. Il sentit alors les deux Soleils échapper à son contrôle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que les deux globes lumineux se fissuraient, répandant une chaleur bien plus incommodante que d'habitude. Ses mains se précipitèrent sur le sceau devant lui. Il l'attrapa et d'un geste précis mais néanmoins terrifié, son pouce fit le tour du plus grand cercle concentrique. Il sentit alors la bulle se refermer autour des deux sphères incandescentes tandis que lui sortait de son aire d'influence.

Alors, le tonnerre se mit à gronder, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les soleils implosèrent et des torrents de flamme emplirent la bulle de rétention immédiatement, créant ce qui pourrait ressembler à une minuscule supernova. Un arc-en-ciel de flammes semblait se déployer à l'intérieur sous les yeux ébahis de l'apprenti dévoilant milles teintes de feu de pourpres. Les flammes léchaient avidement les parois de globe de cristal dans lequel elles étaient enfermées, se démenant pour trouver quelques combustibles pour survivre. Bob ne pouvait les laisser s'échapper. Il projeta ses mains, agrippa et tenta de comprimer la bulle de toutes ses forces.

Il sentit la force des flammes redoubler. Bob n'avait point le choix. Il devait investir sa Psyché pour les contenir et les calmer. La bulle de rétention n'était point un champ protecteur, il pouvait parfaitement infuser directement sa magie à travers les parois, au risque néanmoins qu'il laisse une partie fuiter. Il ne préféra point penser aux conséquences tout de suite, mais il savait à quel point son avenir serait mis en danger par la découverte de ses expériences dans le dortoir. Cependant, plus il infusait de Psyché dans ses flammes, plus ils les sentaient se démener, comme animées par une volonté propre.

Tout son corps était en alerte, il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique à en dessouder une côté. Il sentait ses deux bras sur le point de se disloquer au niveau des épaules alors qu'il tempêtait pour garder sous contrôle toute cette énergie. Il rendit alors le pari encore plus risqué. Il ferma les yeux et puisa dans ses réserves secrètes. L'Autre n'aurait guère le temps de se réveiller de toute façon, pensa-t'il.

Il se concentra et défit doucement le verrou qu'il lui avait imposé. Il sentit la Psyché démoniaque envahir ses membres, le menant au bord de l'extase. Il la dirigea vers ses mains qui se couvrirent alors de fines écailles pourpres. Bob plongea ses mains dans la fournaise sans ménagement. La chaleur s'en dégageant était insurmontable mais son ascendance demi-diable libérée, la peau de ses mains s'était ignifugée.

Il se lança alors dans une manœuvre périlleuse mais qui pouvait s'avérer payante : consumer le feu par le feu. Bob finit par relâcher cette énergie malsain mais au combien aphrodisiaque pour ses sens. Au lieu de diffuser de la Psyché pure, il allait directement la consumer. Il sentit les flammes se débattre ardemment, tenter de mordre cette carapace infernale qui volait leurs moyens de subsistances. Mais le demi-diable n'en démordit pas et accentua la pression alors que ses propres pupilles commencèrent à se fendre à la verticale.

L'issue du combat entre le géniteur et son œuvre se régla en un instant. D'un râle occulté par un nouveau coup de tonnerre, Bob relâcha toute l'énergie démoniaque empruntée, consumant toute Psyché à l'intérieur. Il retira au même moment ses mains de la sphère. Les écailles tombèrent d'elles-mêmes, décapées de sa peau par les parois de la bulle. Sa vue se troubla et sa conscience sembla tomber momentanément dans le flou.

Quant aux flammes, elles finirent par mourir doucement alors que le tonnerre lui-même se calmait au-dehors. La Bulle resta intacte et sembla alors se dissoudre, laissant le vide reprendre ses droits.

Bob quant à lui était cramponné au cadre de son lit, reprenant ses esprits. Pendant quelques instants, il s'était juré qu'il allait faire sauter le dortoir avec ses manipulations. Il se trouvait dans un état de confusion avancé alors que plusieurs sentiments se disputaient dans sa tête, entre ébahissement profond et inquiétude mortelle. Il tendit l'oreille. Seulement la pluie et l'orage dominaient le paysage sonore. Pas de courses de bottes dans les couloirs. Il resta ainsi tremblant pendant quelques minutes, craignant l'ouverture soudaine de sa porte et le sifflement de guillotine d'une hache sur sa nuque. Mais rien ne vint.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il commença à se détendre et à reprendre son souffle. Il était presque traumatisé parce qu'il venait de se passer et en même temps empli d'une fierté sans pareille après la manipulation qu'il venait de réaliser. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel sortilège durant ses recherches. Une telle puissance de feu s'était bien sûr déjà vue mais jamais portée par si peu de Psyché et encore moins par un apprenti Pyromage, enfin en tout cas, qui soit encore vivant pour en témoigner.

Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas, exténué et ankylosé de toute part. Il sentit alors une vive chaleur sur ses jambes. Il poussa un petit cri alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose brûlait ses guiboles et se rétracta en boule sur son oreiller.

Quand il plissa les yeux pour voir le fautif, il vit le sceau fumant sur le lit. Le glyphe qui y trônait luisait faiblement alors qu'il devait être inactif en ce moment ! Quand il tendit la main, il n'eut même pas besoin de le toucher pour se rendre compte à quel point il était brûlant. Le sceau était saturé de Psyché qu'il avait dû absorber incessamment. Il était dangereux désormais de l'infuser avec encore plus de magie et il semblait impératif de relâcher la Psyché contenue s'il souhaitait l'utiliser. Heureusement, ce mécanisme avait été rajouté par son père et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire la vidange. Sauf que d'ordinaire, il la faisait tous les trois mois après une bonne vingtaine d'utilisation.

Il porta son attention vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire avec cet orage. Il devrait se mouillé un tantinet pour rejoindre le tout à l'égout de l'Académie mais personne ne traînera dans les parages à cette heure-ci. Les Gardes devaient même patrouiller dans une autre aile en ce moment, il serait donc tranquille pour effectuer cette vidange.

Il attrapa le mouchoir ignifugé que son père lui avait enchanté durant l'épisode connu sous le nom de l'Eternuement Lance-Flamme dans sa demeure et empaqueta solidement le sceau à l'intérieur. L'avantage des robes de mages est qu'elle ne mette pas dix ans à mettre et il partit prestement à l'extérieur alors que la foudre tombait de plus belle.

L'apprenti Pyromage dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Même en pleine nuit l'on arrivait à distinguer les joints des briques qui composaient l'édifice intérieur. Les éclairs épars étaient d'une grande aide de plus lorsqu'ils éclairaient les corridors de leur lumière brusque. La salle des bains se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée pour des raisons logistiques évidentes. Il y avait trouvé une sortie dérobée qui donnait sur quelques tunnels où étaient évacuées les eaux usées. Elle devait surtout être utilisée pour la maintenance.

Malgré la chaleur que dégageait le sceau, Bob ne sentait absolument rien dans sa foulée discrète, le mouchoir ignifugé était suffisamment solide pour contenir les flammes d'un foyer de cheminée. Alors qu'il arrivait bientôt aux étages inférieurs, Bob ralentit sa course. Si les étudiants des étages dormaient à poings fermés ou étaient en train de réviser à la bibliothèque cette veille d'examen, il n'en était pas de même pour les plus jeunes arrivants qui se complaisaient à enfreindre le cessez-le-feu qui leur était imposé. Heureusement, l'épaisse moquette ainsi que l'orage couvrait le bruit de ses pas et malgré sa robe, il était presque sur un plan sonore invisible.

Il aurait très bien pu continuer sa course et se passer de telles précautions mais son souffle venait à manquer. L'expérience fut plus éprouvante que prévue et il avait du mal à récupérer. Quelque chose semblait lui gratter l'arrière de la cervelle, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important.

Il arriva au premier étage quand soudain il s'arrêta. Il se trouvait au niveau des Jardins Aquatiques. Dehors, la pluie tambourinait gracieusement les plantes mais le sol était étrangement sec. C'était une des particularités de ces jardins, toutes les plantes avaient été enchantées pour consommer plus d'eau que d'habitude. L'eau parcourait la plante, du tronc jusqu'aux racines et étaient filtrées de toutes ses impuretés et parasites. Grâces à d'habiles sortilèges, les plantes pouvaient garder l'eau emmagasinée en leur sein puis l'acheminait quand elle était demandée jusqu'au sanitaire à l'étage inférieur à travers le réseau de racines.

Mais au-delà des curiosités biologiques du Jardin, l'attention du demi-diable fut attirée par une ombre anormalement mobile au sein de ces végétaux bien que secoués allègrement par des rafales de vent. Un éclair retentit de nouveau dans le ciel. L'ombre se transforma en éclat. Un éclat froid qui se reflétait sur une dentition carnassière. La silhouette se précisa, menue et lente. Elle ne possédait aucun vêtement si ce n'est que sa peau semblait étrangement craquelée. Et son regard se tourna vers lui. Un regard en fusion. Deux yeux pourpres perçant la nuit, il était affublé de deux cornes recourbées. Il sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de crocs acérés et Bob se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié de refermer la porte de l'Autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le demi-diable se jetait à travers d'infinis rideaux de pluie dans sa course. Il avait beau tenter de couvrir sa tête de ses frêles bras, celle-ci ruisselait à grosses gouttes sur ses tempes jusqu'à son menton où l'eau imbibait son maigre bouc. Ses talons tournèrent sur la gauche puis sur la droite, contournant une épaisse haie urticante aux fleurs nacrées. S'ouvraient devant lui ce dédale incessant végétal et aquatique. Il s'arrêtait des fois soudainement lorsqu'un éclair venait frapper, inondant d'une lumière meurtrie et trompeuse le jardin. Il reprenait alors sa course agitant sa tête dans la mesure que ses articulations lui permettaient pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui abondait ardemment dans ses longs cheveux bruns mais aussi fureter dans tous les coins le moindre mouvement.

C'était une chasse, bien évidemment. Il avait néanmoins encore bien du mal à identifier s'il était le chasseur ou la proie. A peine vue, l'ombre démoniaque avait pris ses jambes à son cou dans ce labyrinthe végétatif. L'eau et les ténèbres n'aidant pas, sa vue avait rapidement perdu sa trace. Mais, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, l'essentiel lui était apparu, autrefois occulté par l'euphorie et l'adrénaline. Son corps qui devait être le tombeau de l'Autre était désormais un caveau ouvert d'où il s'était échappé. Un vide terrifiant s'était immiscé dans son âme et se trouvait être paradoxalement bien plus pesant que l'hôte qui y habitait.

Bob s'était lancé à sa suite, ne comprenant en aucun point la situation. Etais-ce véritablement l'Autre qui s'était décidé à s'autoriser une balade nocturne ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Son père lui avait bien expliqué, petit, moyennant l'absence de sa mère pour une quelconque course, que la possession et l'incarnation démoniaque étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Il n'était en aucun point possédé par une force maligne, il en était la conscience. L'Autre, c'est toi, lui avait-il dit, avant que sa mère rentre en trombe et fasse tomber un déluge d'injures sur le démon qu'il ne sied en aucun point à dire devant un enfant. L'attention du petit Barnabé s'était alors raccrochée à quelques jouets qui trainaient par terre.

Le demi-diable, s'il l'était encore, se sentait violé dans son âme, malgré les trombes d'eau qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il avait appris à se méfier de l'Autre ces dernières années. Dès son plus jeune âge, il lui chuchotait à l'oreille d'ingénieuses bêtises qu'il pourrait exécuter dans le dos de sa mère. Il était toujours là les soirs solitaires où sa mère s'affaissait dans son lit, trop exténuée pour s'occuper du jeune Barnabé. L'Autre se muait alors en grand frère. Ils jouaient pendant des heures dans les faubourgs, effrayant de pauvres gamins en créant de faux monstres dans les ruelles. Un jour, à l'aide de quelques poubelles, détritus et quelques effets pyrotechniques divers, ils avaient piégé une bande d'adolescents qui avait eu le malheur de manquer de respect à leur mère. Les pauvres avaient déversés le contenu de leurs vessies voir de leurs rectums sur le pavé quand ils avaient dû faire face, bloqué dans une impasse, à un dragon rapiécé hurlant et crachant du feu. Le spectaculaire de la chose et l'absence de luminosité lunaire avaient contribué en grande partie au fonctionnement de la supercherie.

Le soir venu, l'Autre l'aidait à s'endormir en lui contant comment son père reviendrait un jour, qu'il le prendrait avec lui et le ferait roi de ce monde de mortels. Le jeune Barnabé lui laissait prendre pendant un temps le contrôle de sa main pour le border. Mais Bob, de retour à son âge, cessa cet intermède nostalgique d'un revers du bras pour éponger le mélange de pluie et de sueur sur son visage.

L'apprenti s'arrêta brusquement dans ce qui semblait être une clairière. Il faisait face à un gigantesque pin aux épines bleutées qui trônaient dans ce qui semblaient être une clairière. Sa robe était complètement trempée et il se trouvait sous la pluie aux pieds des arbres un soir d'orage. La combinaison des évènements n'était guère en sa faveur, en ajoutant un démon fugueur, cela était bien pire. La pesanteur de la pluie était néanmoins telle qu'il se sentait presque noyé. Il décida que mourir écrasé par un arbre ou électrocuté était peut-être plus souhaitable qu'être asphyxié.

A l'abri des branchages, il retrouva la densité normale de l'air malgré le lourd orage. Aucune goutte ne passait l'épais maillage des branches qui absorbait la moindre humidité. Suite à sa course infernale, son souffle se faisait volcanique et douloureux dans sa gorge :

-Putain de temps, putain de pluie, putain de jardin, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Pourquoi s'était-il lancé à sa poursuite ? Du grand frère protecteur et joueur, l'Autre avait lui aussi grandi. Le jeune homme s'était montré de plus en plus insatisfait de la seule compagnie de son démon intérieur et s'était progressivement tourné vers d'autres camarades de jeux. Ses murmures autrefois pouvaient passer pour des bêtises enfantines mais son adolescence avait mené son doppelganger à fomenter des coups bien plus sordides et lourds de conséquence. Il lui chuchotait constamment de mentir, tromper voire abuser de la confiance des autres. Et ce ne serait qu'inexact que de dire qu'il n'y avait pas cédé quelques fois. Bon, plusieurs fois. Assez souvent au final.

Les méfaits qu'il avait accomplis étaient bénins dans ses souvenirs. Mais les conséquences qui en résultaient étaient bien plus graves que le simple mensonge. Certains furent châtiés à sa place. D'autres furent blessés. Et les derniers quittèrent sa compagnie. Alors que l'Autre l'encensait d'avoir fait les bons choix, souvent lui apportant un intéressant confort matériel ou social, la culpabilité humaine du jeune Barnabé le rongerait lorsque sa solitude intérieure lui éclabousserait la face.

Il s'était progressivement mis à se méfier de ses propres pensées. Alors qu'autrefois, il avait moult difficultés à faire la part entre lui et l'Autre, sa sensibilité humaine, poussée par la puberté, commença à prendre le pas sur les murmures intempestifs de ses bas instincts. C'est à cette époque qu'il commença à référer à cette part d'ombre qui l'habitait comme l'Autre. Des fois, cela l'aidait à diminuer le fardeau de la culpabilité en rejetant la faute sur lui. D'autres fois, ça ne faisait que l'empirer quand il se rendait qu'il avait de toute façon eu le choix de l'écouter ou non.

C'était aussi à ce moment là où il avait commencé à s'entourer constamment de connaissances et de rencontres en tout genre. Sa présence devint plus régulière dans les soirées mondaines qu'il ignorait autrefois, au grand plaisir de sa mère. La société bourgeoise n'enviait que peu de choses à la Cour de nobles tant les festivités étaient riches de mets exotiques et de nectars alcoolisés.

Il s'était alors découvert un don pour s'attirer des sympathies de par son habileté à enchaîner les beaux discours sur les atours des dames autant qu'à discourir sur la qualité de la pitance de la soirée et à imiter le soporifique curé de la paroisse, déchaînant régulièrement les rires et approbations de son public. Il tapait à l'œil des gentes demoiselles et recevait un nombre incalculable de tapes dans le dos à vous redresser une scoliose venant des convives masculins. L'attention étant une denrée rare dans le cercle bourgeois, le jeune Barnabé s'était construit un monopole presque incontesté dans ces antres mondains.

Il était Barnabé Octavius Balthazar Lennon, le monsieur de ses dames, l'hôte de ces messieurs, l'ambassadeur de ces hôtes et quant à l'ambassadeur, ils s'étaient ma foi cuités de bien nombreuses fois comme deux larrons.

S'il était le centre même de toute cette attention brûlante, c'était bien pour priver de toute considération son démon intérieur. Il laissait les rumeurs des fêtes couvrir ses murmures. L'étiquette bourgeoise bridait ses mouvements et l'hypocrite bienséance scellait ses pas. L'ardeur festive l'aidait à le cloîtrer au fond de son oubli. Il profitait d'ailleurs généralement des soirées pour arroser copieusement d'alcool son cerveau, au cas où celui-ci tenterait de lui murmurer à l'oreille sur le chemin vers le lit. Son ivresse était souvent souveraine pour le bâillonner et rendre son sommeil vide de tous rêves qui pourrait lui donner un moyen d'expression.

Lorsqu'il avait dû rejoindre l'Académie des Mages, la sobriété, dont il savait être maître mot au sein de l'établissement, l'inquiéta fortement. Il savait qu'il devrait se plonger de nombreuses heures d'études solitaires dans d'illisibles ouvrages sur d'incompréhensibles notions. Ses pouvoirs croîtraient d'années en années, tout comme l'intérêt de ce fichu démon à s'en emparer. Il devrait endurer pendant des heures ces tentations adamesques de croquer le fruit de la destruction et de cracher les pépins de la mort sur son passage.

Etrangement, l'Autre se fit presque silencieux durant toutes ces années. Bob aurait voulu mettre ce silence sur l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait constamment au-dessus de son crâne. Mais il doutait de la vertu de celui-ci et tenta de nombreuses fois de rentrer en contact avec lui. Ce dernier ne lui adressait alors que quelques paroles quand il se présentait devant lui. Il lui intimait de se servir lui-même dans sa Psyché si c'était ce qu'il l'intéressait et retourner à fichtre vie ennuyeuse d'humains parqués comme du bétail que l'on engraisse dans son dortoir. Puis il ignorait toute question par la suite. Alors Bob s'y était résolu. Cela lui prit plusieurs mois pour s'habituer désormais à ce silence constant, qu'il soit intérieur ou extérieur. Ses murmures vicieux finissaient des fois par lui manquer bien plus que les clameurs festives de sa jeunesse.

Mais, au fil du temps, Bob trouva de nouvelles préoccupations dans ses études, de nouveaux amis se présentèrent avec de nouvelles opportunités de faire le mur. Le silence se mut en dissertation nocturne sur la langue elfique, en crépitements de flammes pendant ses exercices de concentration et même en pensées secrètes vers la personne d'Adelyn.

Barnabé frotta ses doigts pour les réchauffer malgré la moiteur ambiante. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas bien l'Autre au final alors que ce fut la personne la plus proche de lui durant ses dernières années. Il ne savait plus grand-chose sur ses motivations et cela était grave aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préparait. Il n'avait même aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à se matérialiser ! Ils partageaient le même corps, sans lui, il n'était qu'une simple conscience avec une gigantesque Psyché mais sans existence physique, impossible pour lui de la concrétiser en quelque chose de palpable ici-bas.

Il avait entendu parler de cas de possession démoniaque bien sûr mais seules certaines lignées spécifiques de démons avaient accès à ce genre de pouvoirs, et Enoch n'en faisait clairement point partie. Il était plutôt du genre à répandre une apocalypse enflammée sur son passage et à tourner en cendres ces opposants.

Puis deux points rouges apparurent au détour d'un bosquet. L'apprenti sursauta sur place et se tourna. Il crut d'abord au mirage quand ses yeux captèrent un nouveau mouvement sur sa droite :

-Hey ! C'est toi, hurla-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit qu'un ricanement sordide qui perça distinctement dans la nuit. Ce rire ramena son attention sur son flanc et il cria de nouveau en se retournant :

-Comment tu es arrivé là ?! Je sais que c'est toi !

-Ah ces humains, toujours à s'intéresser inutilement aux causes, siffla sur un ton moqueur une voix derrière lui.

Bob se tétanisa. Il n'osait se retourner espérant qu'il était bien dos à un tronc. Ses doigts touchèrent l'écorce pour vérifier que la voix venant bien de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Il souffla de soulagement et reprit :

-Si tu veux que l'on s'intéresse aux conséquences, je peux t'énoncer déjà celle-ci. Nos deux têtes sur le billot prêtes à se faire cisailler comme de la ciboulette. Alors, t'arrête de faire le con et tu rentres !

A nouveau, il l'entendit pouffer d'un son rauque qui semblait lui racler l'intégralité du larynx et reprit :

-Si tu savais à quel point il est agréable d'avoir des cordes vocales. Il est bien difficile d'attirer l'attention sans, tu ne trouves point ?

-Alors c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu me tourmentes, demanda Bob ? De la simple jalousie sur le fait que j'ai préféré me mêler à mes semblables plutôt que de te laisser détruire tout ce que je touchais.

-Tu te méprises mon pauvre. Tout d'abord, aucun d'entre eux ne peut se dire semblable à nous voyons. Je t'avoue que je t'en ai voulu un peu de m'avoir constamment assommé par tes incessantes et superficielles gueules de bois mais je ne suis pas rancunier. Et te tourmenter toi ? Tu es bien égocentrique ce soir.

Bob roula sur l'écorce, contourna le tronc et voulu agripper l'Autre. Mais ses ongles ne rencontrèrent que le vide lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de son démon intérieur. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud et empestant la pourriture caresser sa nuque :

-Tu ramènes tout toujours à ta petite personne. A tes sentiments faibles d'humains que tu appelles la culpabilité ou le remord. Sache que ma présence ce soir n'a guère avoir avec toi. Enfin, tu as néanmoins bien aidé la manœuvre.

L'apprenti Pyromage se retourna lentement, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait déclencher un piège à loup inséré autour de sa gorge. Le démon se dévoila, le dépassant de plus de deux têtes. Il était presque nu, portant seulement un pagne fait de haillons souillés pour cacher sa nature. Son anatomie était humanoïde mais semblait plus acérée. Ses omoplates ressortaient à l'arrière de ses épaules telles des ailes de chauve-souris avortées. Sa peau revêtait une couleur sanguinaire et semblait sérieusement peler à certains endroits alors que des agroupements disparates d'écailles la maillaient. Son crâne était sculpté au burin et chacun de ses traits semblait être aussi coupant qu'un hachoir. Son visage était étrangement tuméfié et boursoufflé, notamment au niveau du front où on pouvait deviner deux cornes naissantes. Sa dentition parfaite tranchait néanmoins avec sa perfection symétrique de rangées de canines blanchâtres prête à déchiqueter le moindre bout de chair qui s'y aventurerait :

-Tu m'avais caché à quel point il était jouissif de sentir le vent caresser la moindre parcelle de ton corps, annonça-t-il calmement. J'avais conscience du plaisir que nous retirions de ton existence sur le plan physique à travers tes souvenirs mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle avalanche de sensations. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

Bob était naturellement en train de se tordre le cou pour garder le contact visuel avec l'expression déformée de l'Autre. Il voulut répliquer sur un ton aussi terrifiant que sa contrepartie démoniaque mais sa voix se fit crécelle et chevrotante, tournant au ridicule sa suivante remarque alors qu'il levait le doigt :

-Mais tu vas rentrer tout de suite toi !

L'Autre lui ria au nez d'une voix bien plus grave et puissante que Bob ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. L'équilibre des forces était en apparence bien en défaveur du jeune apprenti qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec la musculature, même désordonnée, de son alter-ego :

-Sinon quoi ? Si je ne m'abuse, le seul avorton humain dans les parages est devant moi et est en train de me menacer avec des moyens qu'il n'a pas, ou plutôt plus, ce serait plus exact, ricana-t-il.

La remarque piqua au vif l'ego de Bob qui sauta en arrière. Il brandit le bras devant lui et déploya sa Pysché. Le dispositif de surveillance magique ne s'étendait pas au cœur des Jardins Aquatiques et les arbres étaient ignifugés, effet secondaire de leurs propriétés d'absorption de l'eau. Il claqua des doigts et enflamma sa Psyché. Mais là où il pensait créer un flambeau, ce fut une simple flammèche de briquet qui trôna dans sa main. L'Autre regarda la flamme. Bob la regarda aussi. L'Autre regarda Bob, haussant ce qui lui restait de sourcil. Bob tenta une vague plaisanterie :

-C'est pas la taille qui compte ?

Le regard de l'Autre exprima alors une condescendance sans fin pour l'humain alors qu'il reprit fatigué :

-Sans moi Bob, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un humain avec de maigres pouvoirs. Je suis l'héritage de notre père, l'engeance démoniaque qu'il a mis au monde.

Il s'approcha de Bob et brandit sa main à quelques centimètres de la joue de l'apprenti. Celle-ci prit feu violemment. Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien demi-diable put voir cette flamme hurler de plaisir, roulant autour de ses phalanges, dévorant avec faim la phénoménale Psyché qu'il dégageait. Elle se tordait comme une âme en peine comme si elle dansait une valse à quatre temps. Il eut un haut de cœur quand il sentit que sa joue même était sur le point d'être prise dans la combustion et remarqua qu'il tremblait comme un lapin prit dans un collet.

Le démon fut satisfait de son effet et cessa ses effets pyrotechniques sur le champ. La flamme démoniaque disparut sur le champ ne laissant qu'une traînée de braises au creux de sa main. Bob reprit une grande bouffée d'oxygène encore présente dans l'atmosphère. En un instant, il avait contemplé le feu d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Un feu sans vie ni mesure, prêt à l'autophagie pour survivre, poussant l'avidité et la gourmandise jusqu'à leurs paroxysmes.

Etait-cela l'apogée de la Pyromagie ? La destruction ultime ? Une punition infernale ? La nausée envahit son gosier et il manqua de répandre le contenu de ses intestins en engrais pour la flore avoisinante. Il s'appuya chancelant sur le tronc, son équilibre l'abandonnant partiellement alors que ses convictions semblaient voler en éclat. Comment pouvait-il se dire ambassadeur d'une quelconque harmonie alors qu'il manie une puissance aussi dévastatrice, prêt à consumer hommes, femmes et enfants au moindre caprice ? Le feu ne permettait aucune négociation, aucune coopération. Il brûlait, que ce soit allié ou ennemi, un point, c'est tout.

Le démon se retourna et grinça à l'attention de Barnabé, encore tout traumatisé :

-Ceci n'était qu'un coup de semonce mon cher Bob. Sache désormais que je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire. La prochaine fois, j'arracherai ta glotte avec mes dents, je t'inverserai l'intégralité de tes vertèbres et je ferai bouillir ta cervelle.

Le ton calme du démon tranchait avec les détails scabreux qu'il se complaisait à donner. Il lança un dernier regard à l'encontre de son ancien réceptacle :

-Beaucoup de détails sur ma fugue restent à moi-même confus. Mais je dispose d'une certitude. Je vais incinérer cette Académie jusqu'à ce que ces Professeurs pompeux, ces élèves ignares et ces inutiles gardes ne soient plus que des braises fumantes, lâcha-t-il d'un ton aux relents aigris et colériques. Après toutes ces années où ils m'ont forcé à me tapir au fond de ton inconscient, t'ont donné la force de m'esclavager et de me traire en Psyché dès que l'envie te prenait, je les ferai payer en consumant leurs âmes et en réduisant en cendres tout ce qu'il tienne de plus précieux. Ta pitoyable ère humaine touche à sa fin Barnabé Octavius Balthazar Lennon. Admire et contemple cet aperçu de l'Enfer que j'apporterai sur tout ce que tu connais. A commencer par tes amis les plus proches pour cette nuit.

L'attention du démon se porta vers les cieux. L'atmosphère déjà lourde sembla décupler de volume, obligeant l'apprenti à courber l'échine. Bob s'agrippa à l'écorce du pin pour se maintenir debout. Il sentit tout son être se hérisser comme si ses propres organes avaient la chair de poule. L'instinct de survie propre aux demi-diables ne s'était lui pas évanoui avec la disparition du démon. Il savait pertinemment ce que ce dernier préparait alors qu'il commençait à psalmodier d'incompréhensibles incantations aux oreilles humaines.

Bien que l'orage ne faiblisse pas, arquant le ciel de mille feux électriques, une étrange lueur commença à apparaître dans les cieux. Un nouveau crépuscule semblait poindre à l'orée des ténèbres célestes bien que l'heure était bien dépassée. Le corps du démon lui commençait à fumer de toute part, comme si l'eau qui s'était infiltré entre ses écailles se mettait à s'évaporer en une vapeur funeste.

Le temps se mit à ralentir pour l'apprenti. La pluie se figea progressivement en rideaux de gouttelettes en suspension. Les aiguilles de pin ballottées par les violentes bourrasques flottèrent devant ses yeux. Le complexe mécanisme de son esprit se mit en place, déclenchant ses derniers moyens de survie.

Il évalua d'abord ses atouts. Sa Psyché était comparable à celle d'un chaton émoustillé. Il avait le physique d'un balai dont les poils auraient été répartis de façon bien inégale sur le manche. Mais il connaissait exactement les futurs plans de l'Autre ainsi que dans l'instant, le météore qu'il s'apprêtait à invoquer sur le dortoir.

Son attention se porta sur le démon. Celui-ci brandissait une main vers le ciel. Son corps, bien que dénudé et informe, disposait de muscles noueux dont il n'ignorait point qu'ils pourraient sans Psyché lui briser la nuque d'une simple accolade. Il pouvait presque observer à l'œil nu cette Psyché démoniaque qui se dégageait du moindre pore de peau. La pluie se fendait en haut de son crâne, s'évaporant instantanément. Il remarqua alors une petite marque sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Un petit pentacle rougeoyait à cet endroit, telle une braise vacillante.

En quelques centièmes de seconde, il identifia ce qui pourrait peut-être tous les sauver d'une apocalypse prématuré. Ses jambes se détendirent, défiant la gravité alourdie par le sortilège. Le temps repris court et son visage fut fouetté par les aiguilles acerbes et gouttes acérées. Ses mains agrippèrent le poignet du démon, trop occupé à matérialiser sa Pysché pour remarquer l'avorton qui se pendait à son bras.

La Psyché était une matière aux propriétés physiques très déstabilisantes, dans la mesure où elle agissait des fois comme elle était à la fois solide, liquide, volatile et plasmique. Elle pouvait se faire torrent, puis nuage, s'épanouir en rais de lumières pour ensuite se solidifier en rochers de granit. Mais à ce moment là, il comptait notamment sur ses propriétés volatiles.

Il créa un véritable tourbillon de Psyché dans ses bras. Il la sentit lacérer l'intérieur de son épiderme alors que ses os étaient momentanément vides. Il apposa sa paume sur le pentacle et sentit la braise mordre sa chair. Mais la brûlure ne s'arrêtait point-là puis qu'il la sentit pénétrer peu à peu à travers les pores de sa peau. Elle étendit ses racines à travers son système nerveux.

Ce pentacle n'était pas anodin. C'était un portail démoniaque, construit pour fluidifier le passage de la Psyché. Autrement dit, c'était une valve qu'il allait se faire un plaisir d'ouvrir en plein dans son âme. Le vide qui se formait dans son bras allait lui permettre de former un appel d'air qui pousserait la Psyché à être rapatriée dans son organisme originel.

Une première effluve afflua en son être telle une bouffée d'un tabac épais et goudronné. Il voulut tousser mais sa moelle se faisait éponge sous cette mystique énergie. Il la sentait bouillonner sous ses muscles, excitant ses instincts primaires. Au-delà de toutes les drogues qu'il avait pu expérimenter pendant ces jeunes années, celle-ci était secrètement sa préférée. Il s'en délectait d'une gourmandise culpabilisante. C'était comme de la lave en fusion déversé au creux de ses artères, un mélange d'adrénaline et de morphine injectées au creux de son cerveau simultanément.

L'Autre ne remarqua la manœuvre qu'au moment où il commença à sentir un léger fourmillement inhabituel dans ses phalanges pointées vers le ciel. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds, déchirant au même passage la peau décomposée sous ses yeux. D'une voix puissante et autoritaire, sa voix vient frapper comme un coup de tonnerre aux oreilles de l'apprenti :

-Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Si je ne termine pas mon incantation correctement, personne ne sera en mesure de contrôler ce météore ! Tu vas finir par nous ensevelir sous des tonnes de rochers !

-Ces humains me sont utiles ! Je me contrefous royalement de ton avis, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bien moins percutant.

Le démon enflamma sa main et voulut frapper l'apprenti avec pour lui faire lâcher prise. Bob vit le crochet du droit lui arriver droit sur la bouche du coin de l'œil. Il mobilisa le peu de Psyché déjà récupérée et renforça le vortex ainsi formé. Une vague aphrodisiaque emporta sa conscience pendant un instant alors qu'un torrent de Psyché démoniaque se déversait dans son corps. Au même moment, le démon fut pris de court et n'arriva point à produire suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir son crochet de feu qui s'éteint pitoyablement.

Bob ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le poing en pleine fossette et à cracher du sang. Mais ce fut quelque chose de crayeux comme de la pierre volcanique mais aussi fragile que du verre qui frappa sa joue. Il sentit cette étrange matière se disloquer et craquer à l'impact tandis que sa structure faciale restait intacte.

Ses paupières dévoilèrent alors que le bras droit du démon était désormais orné d'un moignon noirci tandis qu'à ses pieds gisaient des fragments de charbon noir dont le puzzle ressemblait énormément à un poing. Bob regarda les copeaux de charbon. Le démon regarda son moignon. Bob se tourna vers le moignon. Le démon vit que Bob n'avait pas encore capté le processus. Bob sourit. Le démon fit une moue décomposée pour tenter d'attendrir son interlocuteur :

-C'est pas la taille qui compte, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix grave mais bien moins assurée qu'auparavant ?

Barnabé quant à lui ne se gêna pas pour arborer un fier rictus de victoire. La succion de Psyché s'intensifia et à mesure que celle-ci pénétrait au sein de son organisme, il pouvait voir le membre de son alter-ego se calciner en charbon, lui arrachant des rictus de douleur. Son regard était passé de la domination totale à la panique la plus désordonnée. Il n'était pas habituel en effet de voir ses membres partir en poussière même pour un démon, en tout cas, sur sa propre personne.

Tandis que l'Autre faiblissait, l'apprenti Pyromage recouvrait ses forces et se redressa progressivement. On pouvait voir luire sous sa peau l'énergie qui fusait à toute allure dans chaque coin de son organisme. Des lentilles d'étincelles se formèrent sur sa rétine. Sa poigne se raffermit drastiquement sur le poignet, pompant davantage d'énergie. De son côté, l'Autre semblait s'avancer inexorablement vers un piteux état. Sa peau se flétrissait en rides informes. Ses muscles s'atrophiaient à vue d'œil. Ses écailles tombaient d'elle-même et se dissolvait avant même d'atteindre le sol. Il s'adressa de nouveau à Bob, l'implorant presque :

-Tu nous condamnes tous les deux ! Je t'en supplie, laisse au moins annuler mon sortilège !

La voix de Bob prit un ton de basse de plus ainsi qu'une caisse de résonance :

-Tes tromperies ne prendront pas démon ! Tu m'as murmuré toutes tes trahisons aux oreilles pendant des années, ne pense même pas me manipuler avec ! Mon règne s'achèvera sans doute mais ce n'est pas le tien qui prendra sa place mais celui de Barnabé Octavius Balthazar le PYROMAGE DEMI-DIABLE !

-TU N'AS MÊME PAS ENCORE PASSÉ L'EXAMEN, répliqua-t-il avec la voix du désespoir !

Le regard que le Pyromage auto-proclamé lança au démon aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel homme. Une buée pourpre suintait de ses narines et bouche tandis que des sceaux antiques se formaient sur sa peau. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une énergie dévastatrice alors que son sourire se faisait un plaisir de revêtir ses atouts les plus sadiques. Ses côtes semblaient de disloquer et se remettre en place sur sa colonne vertébrale à chaque respiration profonde qu'il prenait dans des claquements sinistres. Sa robe détrempée se distendait sous la vapeur créée par sa peau brûlante, l'enrobant de cette aura si particulière que l'Autre revêtait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses mots, lâchés cyniquement, résonnèrent aussi fort que l'orage dans la clairière solitaire :

-Laisse l'adulte gérer cela et retourne à tes sombres jeux dans ma cervelle.

Le démon sembla abandonner alors que son visage se veinait d'éclats obscurs. Il n'était à ce moment qu'un vague fruit flétri en décomposition, agenouillé aux pieds de Bob qui avait mystérieusement lui-même pris quelques centimètres de plus. D'une pression abominable, il fit craquer définitivement les os du poignet qui retombèrent en cendres au sol, asséchant sur leur passage le reste du corps qui se dispersa aussi sec, emporté par la tornade.

Bob fut de nouveau complet. Ses vices, doutes et péchés résonnaient comme jamais en lui et il n'y avait pas de sensations plus divines. Il se sentait de nouveau vivant. Les enfantillages étaient terminés, le démon calmé, il avait les pleins moyens cette fois-ci. L'orage et les épais enchantements qui entouraient la forêt avaient dû couvrir le début d'incantation. Néanmoins, la discrétion n'était plus de mise désormais. Il aurait exactement cinq minutes pour quitter les lieux une fois son sortilège lancé, le temps que les effluves démoniaques atteignent les rivages de l'Académie, qu'un Mage donne l'alarme, que des Gardes se rendent sur les lieux ou qu'un Mage localise l'emplacement exact de l'épicentre et s'y téléporte.

Il tourna les yeux vers les cieux. Le météore avait été avorté et on ne pouvait voir vaguement qu'une simple lueur rougeâtre percer péniblement la couverture nuageuse. Mais Bob savait très bien qu'au-dessus lévitait des blocs de granit pur enflammés attendant que la gravité reprenne ses bras. Même sans Psyché supplémentaire, ils seraient incontrôlables et pourraient réduire cette terre en désolation aisément.

Il balança les bras en arrière et cabra le dos. Il prit une inspiration à faire exploser ses poumons. Le démon rentré, il eut accès instantanément aux arcanes qu'il avait développé au cours de ses années. L'incantation du météore passa devant ses yeux. Il n'avait point menti sur cela, impossible d'interférer avec une fois le sortilège lancé. Lancer un second météore serait efficace, sauf sur la partie où il serait sensé empêcher ce même météore d'écraser tout sur son passage.

Le nombre d'options qui s'offraient à lui à travers les diverses arcanes qu'il passait en revue incombaient à chaque fois de sacrifier quelque chose pour arrêter le premier météore : un troupeau de chèvres enceintes, du sang de vierge égorgée, un enfant ayant perdue sa première dent de lait (mais pas la seconde). Ses yeux roulaient désespérément dans ses orbites mais rien ne venait. Aucun sortilège démoniaque ne lui permettrait d'assurer l'intégrité du bâtiment ainsi que celle de ses occupants.

Il se rendit compte de l'approche erronée au problème. Il tentait de chasser la destruction par provoquer une catastrophe assez puissante pour occulter la première en date. C'était comme pratiquer une saignée pour combler une hémorragie. Le feu n'engendrait que le feu, l'équation était infinie. Comment pourrait-il repaître ces flammes insatiables qui salivaient d'avaler ces kilomètres de terres à la ronde et d'en lécher le sol de gourmandise jusqu'à en consumer le moindre brin d'herbe ?

Et alors, la solution apparut d'un trait audacieux. Les arcanes démoniaques ne l'aideraient point car leur revers était et sera toujours talionique, demandant un tribut plus élevé encore. Il devait briser l'équation d'un claquement de doigt. Contre le chaos et le néant, il devait se placer comme porteur de l'harmonie et de l'ordre.

De ses deux mains sortirent des torrents de flammes qui se répandirent au sol, noyant la clairière dans une mare enflammée. Il psalmodia quelques mots aux intonations rauques et imprononçables pour un simple humain composé d'un simple set de cordes vocales et d'une seule langue mais son anatomie aimait sortir de l'ordinaire humanoïde dans ces moments. Les flammes s'agglutinèrent en cinq points autour de lui, crachant de violentes étincelles et langues de feu qui venait lécher les environs.

Quant au demi-diable, il effectuait des rotations complexes de ses bras pour maintenir tout cet étrange rituel en place. Quand tout fut stabilisé, il ancra solidement ses deux pieds dans le sol. S'il ne pouvait empêcher le météore de tomber, il fallait qu'il le fasse se consumer bien avant qu'il n'atteigne l'Académie et même qu'il émerge de l'orage. Et il venait de sortir d'une expérience fructueuse qui ne demandait qu'à être reproduite ce moment même.

Puisant à grands coups d'inspirations profondes dans sa Psyché démoniaque, Balthazar manipulait une quantité phénoménale d'énergie. A chaque fois qu'il brassait des bras, des langues de flammes jaillissaient des colonnes de feu érigées autour de lui. Elles formaient alors une courbe élégante et venait s'agripper à ses poings auxquels elles se fixaient. Le demi-diable toussait et ruminait de tout son être, concentrant toute cette Psyché environnante dans ses deux poings. Le sortilège était encore bien trop instable pour tenter de le formuler en incantation, il y travaillerait plus tard.

La mer de flamme reflua vers lui alors que des arcs volcaniques majestueux fondaient sur lui, l'inondant de cette énergie malsaine. Sa vision se fit trouble et les crépitements se firent murmures de destruction à ses tympans. Il n'aurait qu'à incliner ses bras vers l'Académie et il serait certain d'en raser le quart. Il secoua la tête, agitant sa crinière brune désormais enflammée qui tirait un tantinet sur le roux braisé comme pour se débarrasser de tiques importunes. Dans sa tête, il se répétait sans cesse l'optique qu'il devait conserver : annihiler ce foutu météore.

Quand les flammes se furent taries, il sentait l'énergie instable se débattre dans ses poings, s'accrocher à la moindre parcelle de sa peau, tenter de la déchirer goulument de ses canines éthérées. Mais une épaisse couche d'écailles pourpres s'étaient formées sur ses bras et restaient impassibles à leurs assauts. Bob était aux abois. Comme s'il était pris de nausées, il sentait son corps secoués de spasmes dont l'unique but était de briser sa volonté et de l'obliger à relâcher sa Psyché violemment aux alentours.

Il trouva néanmoins la force de lever le cou au ciel, contemplant ce ciel charbonneux fardés d'éclairs et de tonnerre, se concentrant sur la lueur rouge funeste qui serait sa ligne de mire. Il cabra son dos, faisant rouler ses muscles et articulations nouvelles dues à sa forme démoniaque comme les rouages grinçant d'une catapulte. Et il abaissa la manivelle, relâchant la pression et hurla à pleins poumons dans une langue exotique que son père lui avait apprise :

-WITNEEEEEEESSSSS !

Tel un fouet, son corps se tordit et ses bras se relâchèrent vers les cieux. Ce ne fut point une boule de feu mais un gigantesque trait de flamme qui jaillit de ses mains crochus. Toute sa volonté était bandée pour réguler le flux magnifique d'énergie qui se dégageait de ses mains. Il essayait par tous les moyens d'empêcher les flammes de se répandre sur ses flancs et de venir consumer les alentours.

L'énergie se déversa et monta à une folle allure dans les cieux. Le rayon lumineux prit une circonférence plus importante durant son ascension. Il semblait vouloir fuir au plus haut, escalader une falaise imaginaire comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Cette dernière affirmation n'était au final pas totalement erronée.

Lorsque le sortilège vint frapper la coque duveteuse, celle-ci céda sans plus de discours. Un trou béant se forma à travers, forçant le cumulo-nimbus à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Les flammes dévoraient le nuage de l'intérieur, le veinant de cratères et de fissures assassines. Les cieux gémirent un tonnerre assourdissant signifiant l'agonie imminente de l'orage.

Bob comprit que son sort venait de frapper le météore avorté lorsque la pression s'accentua sur ses membres, drainant un surplus de Psyché. Les flammes tentaient d'échapper à leur destin autodestructeur en cherchant à se faufiler entre les griffes déployées du demi-diable. Il peinait de plus en plus à contenir leur avancée. Aspect plus inquiétant, sa conscience basculait de façon alternée dans un brouillard douillet. Il n'avait jamais pompé autant de Psyché démoniaque et sa cervelle avait bien du mal à maintenir son esprit aux commandes alors que les tentations malsaines se multipliaient au sein de ses pensées.

Alors qu'il sentait son esprit approcher dangereusement le coma forcé, il n'avait plus le choix que d'interrompre son sortilège avant que sa conscience ne disparaisse, consumée par cette Psyché démoniaque. Il verrouilla de nouveau la valve de la Psyché. Au prix d'un ultime effort, il sépara ses deux paumes des cieux. Les flammes se courbèrent atrocement autour de lui, tentant de se rattraper à un quelconque combustible mais la terre avait déjà été consumée et l'air ne contenait plus beaucoup d'oxygène. Elles moururent dans un crépitement alors que Bob relâchait l'effort. Il sentit tout son corps se désarticuler, comme une marionnette dont les fils tendus cèderaient et il tomba à genou soulevant cendres et poussière autour de lui. Il trouva néanmoins la force de lever les yeux au ciel.

La colonne de flamme s'exténua, la base remontant à vive allure vers les cieux et laissant une trainée de braises sur son passage. Comme une chandelle sans cire, la mèche se perdit dans les gouffres célestes. S'en suivit une vive lumière presque solaire, accompagnée d'une profonde détonation, qui se propagea en onde de choc parmi la voute céleste. Les nuages semblèrent s'évaporer en un instant au-dessus de l'Académie, dévoilant une boule de feu incandescente en vol stationnaire au-dessus. Bob, n'étant que peu pieux, s'autorisa néanmoins une rapide prière à un dieu quelconque pour éviter que celle-ci ne s'abatte sur lui.

La boule de feu sembla se contorsionner de folie. Des rubans solaires ceignirent sa taille, orbitant gracieusement. Au fur et à mesure que leur révolution s'accélérait, ils se refermèrent prestement dans un tourbillon infernal. Un feu d'artifice rouge sang embrasa les cieux, projetant des milliers de fusées et de particules sur ses flancs. Bob se prit à croiser les doigts. Ces petits météores fusaient vers lui comme un essai de frelons aux dards luisants.

Miraculeusement, sa rétine vit s'évanouir dans le ciel désormais étoilé ces lanternes funestes qui se consumèrent sur elles-mêmes. Un sourire enfantin se plaqua sur son visage. Il avait réussi. Il s'était prouvé à lui-même que les limites de la Pyromagie pouvaient être repoussées. Jamais de mémoire de sorcier il n'avait lu un Pyromage stopper un sortilège démoniaque !

Il voulut se relever et crier sa victoire alors que le feu d'artifice s'évanouissait totalement parmi les constellations mais il se rappela qu'il ne lui restait déjà plus que cinq minutes avant que toute l'Académie se retrouve sur le brans-le-bas de combat.

Il se tourna vers l'horizon terrestre. Le gigantesque pin qui l'avait abrité n'était plus qu'une vulgaire souche incandescente et fumante. Les hais s'étaient ployées sous la chaleur. La terre était brulée et on pouvait y voir clairement dans ses sillons cendrés un pentacle démoniaque y apparaître. Une voix de gueule de bois résonna dans sa boite crânienne :

-Tant de potentiel et tu vas finir la tête détachée de ton corps quand ils découvriront ce que tu as fait, persifla l'Autre.

-Ferme la, éructa Bob dont le ton était redevenu plus humain, je me suis caché toutes ces années, ils n'en seront rien.

-Effectivement, mais pendant toutes ces années, j'étais ton allié, murmura-t-il…..

Sur ses paroles sybillines, la présence de l'Autre disparut à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le demi-diable était bien placé pour le savoir. Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis en plus près. Et le sien ne pouvait l'être plus désormais.


End file.
